The untold story
by hggirl5218
Summary: This is the Hunger Games in cato's point of view. It has action/romance. Rated T just for general consept of story.
1. Chapter 1 The reaping

**This is my first story on fanfick, iv read all the hunger games books and wached the movie three times. i wanted to do this cause i felt like there was more to cato than just a ruthless killer. This story does have some romance but isnt sexual in any way! Reviews would be appreciated and there will be many more chapters to come.!**

It was a rainy day in district two, Cato was just getting up after a sleepless night. Today was the day of the reaping. I knew that if I didn't volunteer either this

year or next year then my chances of being a Hunger Games victor would be gone. I yawned and headed to my bathroom; took a cold shower and gelled up my

short blond hair. I wanted to look my best since I would be heading to the capitol today. I put on a nice pair of jeans and a gray button-down shirt. I went down

stairs; there was only 20 minutes before I was due in the center of town, where the reaping would be held. *

I made my way over to wear all the 17 year olds were, I new many of these faces some old friends others just acquaintances. After everyone was in there place

a capitol lady made her way out of the justice building and to the microphone. The lady was a sickening shade of light pink she had bright red hair that was in

an odd looking bun. "Welcome everyone!" she said in her funny capitol accent "To the 74th annual hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor"

wonder why every year they say that, it made sense for the outline districts but why here? In district two we wanted to be chosen! They played the boring clip

about how the games saved us from another war and they showed the ruins of district 13. "Now, it's time to pick this year's tributes" the capitol lady sang

out. She walked over to the girls bowl with all the eligible girls' names in it, she reached in pulled out a slip and read the name "clove". My heart skipped a

beat, Clove? Clove happened to be a close friend of mine, how could she be picked? Not that she couldn't handle the Hunger Games, clove was one of the

most ruthless and skilled people I knew I just couldn't believe that she actually got picked. Clove was walked up to the stage by peacekeepers.

"Congratulations clove" the lady said pulling clove closer to the microphone "Are you excited?" clove managed a small yes but it seemed that she was a bit

shocked from what just happened. "Well lets have an applause for are girl tribute clove" At first there was nothing but then a huge applause broke out and a

couple people even whistled. "Well then" the lady said in her silly singsong voice "Time for the boys" I wasn't even listening; I was just waiting for her to say

those words. "Any volunteers?" "I volunteer"! I said the words so fast and was on the stage even faster, the peacekeepers didn't even have a chance to escort

him. "I believe we have a volunteer!" the lady sounded thrilled to have some excitement. "What's your name dear?" "Cato" I said it with great force, I felt

strong willed and tough. "Let's hear it for Cato!" The applause was almost immediate; it filled me with a sense of pride. This is what I was trained for my

entire life; the only problem was that now clove was in the games to. Only one of us could come home.

**Thats the first chapter, the others should hopefully be longer! next one will be about the train ride and more!**


	2. Chapter 2 The train ride

**Thank you for my single reviewer! Heres an answere to your question: I have actually written most of the story but i thought i would add it in slowly instead of all at once. This chapter is the train ride, and if your hear for clato then bear with me theres a little bit in the capitol and some in the games to! Enjoy!**

We were escorted into separate rooms where are parents said goodbye, my mom and dad are both peacekeepers and are almost never home, they said

goodbye to me last night because they would be working today. Then about 30 min later we were taken onto a fancy train that would take us to the capitol. I

walked straight to my room without a word to clove. I undressed and took a warm shower; then put on a comfy black T-shirt and sweats. I headed to the

dining car to see if there was any food out yet, I was not disappointed there was a huge table with tons of different food. I piled my plate with soup and

bread, and many other things and sat down on a comfy sofa and started on my dinner. Not very long later clove came in followed by what he guessed was

there mentors. Clove grabbed some food and sat down next to me "Hi Cato" she said in here sweet familiar voice. "I'm really sorry you got picked" that was

the first thing that popped into my head, I wasn't sure if I should have said it though. "That's all right" she said with a smile "I'm kind of glad, after all my dad

has trained me in the art of knife throwing since I could talk" "oh yea that's right" I said smiling back at her, I was upset that she would have to compete in

the games but I couldn't help but feel grateful that she was here to face it with me. "I'm Evelyn" said a tall girl with brown hair that had walked in with clove.

"I'm going to be Cloves mentor" "And this" she said pointing to a tall, tan, stern looking man "will be yours Cato" Oh joy another adult to boss us around and

tell us what to do before we get the freedom of the arena (were still kind of stuck in the arena though) "so, let's watch the other reapings" Evelyn said sitting

on a leather armchair next to us. She turned on the TV and Caesar Flickermans voice rang through the room. "Welcome, welcome!, to the 74th annual

Hunger Games!" "Let's see this year's tributes" The screen changed and it showed the symbol for district one( a shiny artifact) The tributes from one were a

tall and moderately strong boy with short light brown hair(obviously a career) and a Beautiful blond girl with sparkling eyes and a stunning smile. Evelyn

paused the tape and looked at us."These guys are careers, the girl may not look it but she is a skilled fighter, you guys are going to want them on your team,

Ok" Me and Clove nodded. "What are there names?" I asked "Marvel is the boy, and Glimmer is the girl" She played the tape and they showed us at the

reaping. I was happy at how strong I looked when I volunteered. Nothing special in 3 or 4. A small red haired girl in 5 that kind of looks like a fox. The boy

tribute for 5 is small and only about 13 or 14. Only one volunteer in all the reapings from 6-10, the volunteer was large and may have had some sword

training at one point. In 11 there was a 12 year old girl chosen, small, terrified and only about 4"10". She won't last long I thought to myself. The boy from

12 on the other hand was a huge rock, muscular, burly and absolutely no emotions at all. Not easy kill. Then came 12, nothing good ever happened in 12.

This year a little 12 year old girl was picked, but almost as soon as her name was called a 16 year old girl was screaming that she would volunteer. I wonder if

they are related, I've never seen anyone volunteer like that. Then a pretty good sized 16 year old boy was picked he looked rather strong, but also on the

verge of tears. "Well there you have it" exclaimed Evelyn "this year's tributes, just make sure that you make a pack with the kids from one and four" She

turned off the TV and we all headed to bed exhausted and full of food, tomorrow we would be at the capitol.

**So thats my chapter! The next one will be in the capitol!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Opening ceremonies

**Ok heres the thirs chapter! were getting closer to the games! if you have any sugestions or ideas for future chapter than im open wide!**

When we arrived at the capitol we were showered with camera men and

reporters. We were then escorted by peacekeepers to an apartment across

from the gigantic justice building. Are apartment was middle sized but extremely fancy, it had soft carpets and nice beds, and a huge TV. I Went into my room and

took a nice long shower, then went to the dining room for lunch. Clove and are mentors were already there eating away. I piled up my plate and sat down.

"ok you too" said Evelyn excitedly "Tonight is the big parade were u get

introduced to everyone for the first time" "your prep team will be hear any

minute

now to get started on you too" "What exactly are they going to be doing to

us?" I asked "Well they'll just get you ready for tonight, and for when you

meet

your stylists". We finished eating and a couple minutes after we were done our prep team took us away to a special floor that apparently had all the

equipment they needed. Once we arrived they put me and clove in separate rooms then made us strip down to nothing. Luckily they gave me a soft bathrobe

to put on while they got my bath ready. The water was warm and soothing, or at least until they started scrubbing me down until my skin went raw. Then

they dried me off and put soothing oil on my skin. It was a bit awkward since I was completely naked but they said I could put my robe on before my stylist

came in. They did some final touches, giving me a trim, adding gold dust to my skin so that I kind of sparkled. Then when they were finally satisfied they told

me to put on my robe and they called my stylist. "OH!" I said a bit surprised my stylist was a girl (good thing I had a robe) "Hi" she said in a sweet voice "I'm

Catania" "Cato" I replied. "Yes I know, so are you excited about tonight?" "Well….yes", "I just hope I don't look stupid" "Hmmm…I'll be right back" She said

leaving the room then came back with what must be my costume. "Close your eyes" I did. She attached something hard around my bare chest then put pants

on me. "Ok, open your eyes" When I opened my eyes I saw that she set a mirror up right in front of me. I was wearing a gold chest plate that highlighted every

muscle in my chest; I was also wearing sleek black pants. I looked strong and powerful, defiantly not stupid. She walked over to me and put a gold crown type

thing on my head it looked like something Greek gods used to wear. "Defiantly not stupid "I said.

It was now time for the opening ceremonies. We were dragged quickly out of the apartment and rushed to town square. Clove was wearing a similar outfit to mine,

except hers was more feminine. We were now in a huge room outside of the courtyard were half the capitol waited. I took a look around to see everyone else's

costume. Glimmer and marvel were wearing hot pink feathery costumes, the boy and girl from 5 were wearing hideous sparkly outfits that made them look stupid,

there were a couple other ones that really caught my eye as stupid like 7s jester looking outfits or 4s ugly fluffy gross ones. 11s wasn't that bad they wore sparkly

undershirts and blue overalls that looked like they had vines woven all around it, and the girl and boy from 12 were just wearing complete black outfits. Typical for

12 to do just black, they almost never do anything different. We were loaded onto are chariot which was drawn by two metallic gold horses. We climbed up and

waited. When the signal to go out was sound are horses started moving.

"Clove "I asked

"What?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm ready for this" she said sounding determined. I eyed her suspiciously; she was always a bit of a fighter. Before I could say anything else we were blinded

by bright lights and roars of applause as are horses trotted into the square. I pointed to people in the crowd and waved occasionally. I looked up into the huge TVs

hung above the square, I was looked right back at myself. I looked stunning, glittering and shining like a god I put on a heroic look and kept waving. Then there

was a huge uproar, but also a gasp. I looked into the TV and saw that it was no longer on us it was on the tributes from district 12. They were on fire! I was taken

back they were literally on fire, and they didn't just look stunning they looked beyond! The surprise wore off and anger surged through my body! How dare they

steal my spotlight! How dare they look better than us, their just from 12!

**I hoped you enjoyed it! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Ok next chapter! Please review! Im almost out of chapters to post so im gonna take a small break to write a phew more than continue!**

It was the first day of training and all the tributes were standing in a circle listening to a lady rant about how we shouldn't ignore the survival skills and blah blah

blah. When she finished talking I immediately made my way over to the swords. I pick the biggest sword and went to work mutilating a dummy. After a while I

looked over to see what clove was doing. She was at work throwing knives at dummies as they lit up. She hit them in the bull's eye every time. I decided to try

some obstacle course. I had to run through obstacles' while people hacked at hack at me with swords. After many hours of training we went back to our apartment

where we showered and sat down to dinner. I ate some really good pot pie type thing. Then I went off to bed for some well earned sleep. The next day I decided to

start alliances with glimmer and marvel. It was the second day of training and I walked over to the archery station to wear glimmer was standing. "Hay you" I said

in my most charming voice "what?" she asked sounding quit annoyed

"Well, I was just thinking that sense were all careers we should make a pack"

"Don't careers always do that? Me and marvel were already planning on being your allies" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Well great" I said a bit surprised

I walked to wear clove was decapitating a dummy "apparently they were already planning on being are allies"

"There mentors probably made them" she said casually

" yea probably"

I decided to leave the conversation at that, I grabbed a sword and went to another hard day of training. *

It was the 5th day of training; I had just grabbed a beautiful knife to throw at a dummy when someone tapped my shoulder. "Hay you" it was clove "Hay" I

answered warmly "isn't that knife a little big for you" she said playfully "Haha very funny" I put down the knife and stroked her arm "ok well I'll be in the spear

throwing station" she said walking away. I turned back to where I put my knife down but it was gone, I looked around and saw the boy from 7 walking away from

this station. He must have it, who else could have taken it! I ran towards him and shoved him hard on the back "HAY" I yelled "YOU TOOK MY KNIFE" the kid

looked up in alarm "what! I didn't take your knife" "YES YOU DID, YOU TOOK MY KNIFE" I yelled pushing him again. I felt people grabbing my arms and pulling me

back, I tried to pull away but they were to strong "You better watch out" I cried "Cause in the arena, you're the first one I go after" the people pulled me away and

shoved me in the other direction.

The rest of the training week went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it they were calling my name to show what I could do in front of the game makers. I

walked into the huge training center and over to where the game makers were drinking wine but still watching me attentively. I went over to the swords grabbed a

nice big one and went to work skillfully attacking a dummy. I could hear murmurs of aprovement from the game makers. I went on until the game makers told me

I could go.

Me and clove and our mentors were all sitting on a black leather couch in front of the TV. Ceasur flickerman appeared on the screen "Tonight we will be seeing are

tributes training scores" ceasur said excitedly "and here they are" The screen changed and they showed a picture of marvel "marvel from distict one with a nine"

that's not too bad considering its one through twelve. Glimmer got a nine as well me and clove both got tens (no surprise there). The rest of the tributes only got a

5-7, the boy from 11 got a ten; he was so big he probably just threw waits around. The boy from 12 got an eight, not too bad and the girl from 12 got an ELEVEN!

"How did she get a higher score than me" I yelled sitting forward "I'm not sure, she must have some sort of hidden talent. You just have to figure out what it is"

answered Evelyn. It was the morning of the day we got interviewed by ceasur and we were about to talk to are mentors about what angle we should take. I

already knew what angle I was taking, I'm so muscular and strong that I will have sponsors without even breaking a sweat. I finished eating, and then headed to

the room where I would meet with my mentor. I walked into a small room with two comfy arm chairs and a TV.

"Sit down; we have a lot of ground to cover" I sat down in the armchair across from him.

"So" my mentor started "what angle will you be going for cato?"

"Well…..what about just being fierce. It's not like I'm going to have a hard time finding sponsors"

"That's true, so you'll just go as yourself"

"Yep" I said getting annoyed; I was already planning on doing that

"That sounds pretty good to me "my mentor answered. Ugg could this guy get any more stupid. I was going to take this angle weather he liked it or not.

**Alrighty! the next chapter will be along...**


	5. Chapter 5 Ceasur Flickerman!

**OK heres the interview...and the begining of cato and clove. If anyone is reading my story than can you pleas, please, please review. i feel like im writing this story to no one.**

It was an hour before I was due in the capitol center to be interviewed by ceasur flickerman. My stylist was standing in front of me admiring the outfit she just put

on me. It was a navy blue button- down shirt with a gray blazer over it and black pants and shoes. "Ok" she said "that just about does it" I walked out of the room

and over to wear clove and our mentors stood. Clove looked so beautiful she was wearing an orange dress that was just above her ankles, her hair was in a pretty

bun and she was wearing just enough makeup to accent her eyes and lips.

"You look beautiful" I said with a smile

"You're not so bad yourself" she answered smiling back. We all went into the elevator and headed down to the courtyard wear our interviews would be held. Me

and clove were then taken too backstage and lined up with all the other tributes in order of district, which meant me and clove, were second. Glimmer and marvel

both did a good job with their interviews glimmer was defiantly going for sexy, and marvel seemed to just be likable. Then clove was called onstage and she did a

great job in her interview, she was nice and funny, yet still came across as powerful. Then it was my turn I heard the booming voice of ceasure flickerman "let's

have a warm welcome to the mighty, ruthless CATO!" I walked onstage and was blown away by the lights and the screaming. I blindly shook ceasures hand then

sat down.

"So cato, cato ,cato. I have been dying to know, what exactly was going through your mind when you volunteered.

"Well….I was thinking that this was my second to last chance to bring glory to my district.

"So you think that you can win this thing?"

"Defiantly" I lied, the truth was that if I won that means clove would be gone and I couldn't imagine life without her. So my new drive has been to get clove out of the games and home safe.

"Well you certainly look like a fighter"

"Oh I am" I said in my strongest voice "you can count on that"

"Good good good! Well I have one more question for you, is there any special girl in your life?" The truth was the only girl I really new was clove, I had never really thought about her in a romantic way but I did feel a little taken back at how gorgeous clove looked tonight. Maybe I did have feelings for her.

"Well there is a girl back in two that I have a little crush on" I lied; I didn't want anybody to know that I had feelings for clove.

"Then I wish the best to you and your lovely lady" the buzzer went off and I shook hands with ceasur one last time waved a farewell to the crowd and went backstage.

**Thanks for reading...im almost posotive that the next one has the begining of the games.**


	6. Chapter 6 Let the games begin!

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They really meen alot to me! Ok, were finally at the games!**** I finnaly put some cato clove stuff in to!**

It was the night before the games, I knew I should try and get some sleep but I was just too excited and a bit nervous for tomorrow. Just as my body started to relax there was a knock on my door.

"Cato, are you awake?" It was clove

"Yes I'm awake" Clove came in the room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered to me

"I'm nervous for you" I answered her

"Why would you be nervous for me?"

"Well…..I just want you to be safe"

"I'll be alright, we are careers after all" I smiled at her, then the next question came out before I could stop it

"Clove?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" she whispered in my ear "I always have" then she crawled in next to me and I cradled her in my arms and we fell asleep. The next day I woke up with clove snuggled up next to me. Are peace was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Up up up…..were due in the hovercraft in an hour" ugg couldn't they just leave me and clove in peace. "I guess we should get up" I whispered to clove "yea I

guess" we got out of bed and she went to her room to shower. I decided to take a cold shower to wake me up. Then I put on the assigned clothes, a plain light

orange T-shirt with green kakis and soft leathery boots. Then I headed to the dining room for some breakfast. I stuffed myself as full as I could just in case there

wasn't very much food in the games. Then me and clove and our mentors rode to the roof where there would be a hovercraft waiting for us. We rode the elevator

up to the roof and when we stepped outside the noise of the hovercraft drowned out almost everything. I think are mentors said good luck but it was hard to tell.

We walked over to the rope ladder hanging down from the hovercraft and grabbed hold. When we were in our seats in the hovercraft with all the other tributes a

command lady told us we would be at are destination in 30 min. 5 min later another lady walked out and started inserting something into everyone's arms. "Hand

me your arm" she said robotickly,I did without question, I tried to ignore the shooting pain that went through my arm when she inserted the tracker. *

30 min later we were escorted one by one out of the hovercraft and into gray hallways. The peacekeeper leading me stopped at a door marked District two (boy). I

stepped in and waiting for me was my stylist.

"Hello Cato" she said in her sweet calming voice. I couldn't reply all my nerves were starting to build up inside of me. She walked over tucked her hand under my chin so that I made eye contact with her.

"You're going to do great, ok?"

"Ok" I said quietly. She walked over to a hanger and grabbed a light orange high tech jacket. She put it on me and zipped it half up.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm okay" we sat in silence until the soft voice called out that there was 10 sec until lift off.

"I'll see you when you get out" she said encouragingly. I nodded then walked over to the launch tube and stepped in. the slider closed and cotania waved me

goodbye. Then my tube started to rise and I was blinded by sunlight. The arena was a good one; there was a forest on one side of the arena and a grass field on

the other. In the center of the arena there was a giant cornucopia in the cornucopia there was a ton of supplies. I looked around for clove and spotted her about

four platforms to my left. 39, 38, 37, 36 the invisibles ladies voice rang out. I got into a running stance. 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….I sprinted towards the

cornucopia as fast as my legs would go I grabbed a large sword and went off after the stupid tributes who actually thought they could get some of our supplies. I

went after a 13 year old kid with curly light hair I cut a deep gash across his chest and left him falling to the ground. Then I set off after thresh he had already

grabbed a backpack and a knife. I started towards him and slashed at his chest, but he was two quick and dodged the slash then ran off into the forest. Damn! He

was a top priority on my people to get. I set off to kill some more of the stupid ones. I killed one from seven, three, and eight. I searched for the girl from 12 but

couldn't find her; she must have run off while she had the chance. The bloodbath was finally over so I looked around for clove. She was standing over one of her victims.

"CLOVE!" I called out; she looked up then ran towards me.

"I'm so glad you're all right" she said in her beautiful soft voice

"Of course I'm all right" are conversation was ended by marvel who ran over to us.

"ok guys, we need to set up the supplies so that its harder for anyone to steal some, then we can go hunting for other tributes" we all walked over to the supplies

and just as we did the cannons started going off….1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and 12. Twelve dead in the first 15 min, we were off to a pretty good start. I started

grabbing supplies and throwing them into a huge pile next to the cornucopia. The boy from 4 walked over to me.

"I think if I tried I could reactivate the mines around the platforms so that if anyone tries to get the food they'll be blown a to pieces" the boy said sounding determined

"How will we get to the forest?" I asked

"Easy I just won't reactivate a couple of the platforms so that we can go out that way, it'll be impossible for any of the other tributes to figure out wich ones are on and which ones are not"

"Ok" I said "you do that you can have some of our supplies and join are pack" the boy smiled and ran off to go complete his task, the rest of us finished pilling up

the food then were about to head off to go find other tributes when I heard a shout from behind me. I spun around to see marvel coming forward with lover boy in

his grasp. "I found this one lurking around the edge of the forest" marvel said excitedly "what are you going to do to him cato?" but before I could reply lover boy

was already shouting something "wait! Wait!" he said quickly "If you kill me than I can't help you find katniss" I took a step back, he knew where fire girl was "You

know where she is?"

"Yes, I saw her run into the forest that way" he said nodding towards the forest

"Ok, let him go marvel" marvel released and scowled at lover boy, he was probably hoping I would have decapitated him right then and there. We all grabbed a

backpack and some weapons and headed into the forest in the direction lover boy had pointed. We had only walked about 30 min when clove pointed out smoke

rising in the distance, man that was stupid of the person it made them such an easy target. "Let's go" I told the careers. We all headed in the direction of the fire

then I spotted her, the girl had frizzy brown hair and was warming her hands. I put my finger to my lips to signal silence, and then we slowly crept up behind her.

"Would you do the honors" glimmer asked me, a smile forming on her face as she held a sword out to me. I grabbed the sword and stuck in the girl's heart she screamed and the cannon boomed.

**I hoped you liked it! I'm going to start on the next chapter **ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7 Tracker jackers

**Sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter, i have been super buisy! Please excuse my mistakes for this chapter i went over it briefly and probobly missed alot of mistakes. im trying to get better at correcting :p**

We then made our way over to a clump of trees.

"Haha" laughed glimmer "did you see her face? Please no noooo" Glimmer mimicked

"That's a pretty good impression" I said playfully. I turned to lover boy "are you sure fire girl went this way" I asked him

"Positive" he answered "I saw her snares back that way" we looked for fire girl late into the night and most of the next day but no such luck. We headed back to the cornucopia to refill our bags.

I stuffed a sleeping bag, clean water, dried fruit, beef sticks, and a loaf of bread in my backpack. "Let's to the other side of the forest to look for tributes" I said to everyone else. We started towards the forest but I noticed smoke rising from deep inside it, but this wasn't camp fire smoke it was game maker smoke.

"Hey guys, look over there" I yelled pointing towards the forest "the game makers must be sending someone are way"

"Well than let's meet them halfway" said marvel excitedly

"Well if the person got burned, and they probably did than there going to head to water. I think there's a pond in the general area of the smoke. Clove said

smartly. We all agreed that that was a good place to start and headed to the pond that clove was talking about. It only took us about 15 min to get to the

pond, we walked over the rocks and then I spotted her.

"There she is" I yelled out. We all started running towards the fire girl and as messy as she was she quickly saw us running after her and got out of the water. We chased her deep into the forest until she skillfully darted up a tree like a squirrel.

"I'll go after her" I said beginning to climb the tree, I made it halfway to her until I grabbed hold of a week branch it snapped in half and I fell all the way to the hard forest floor. I grunted in pain I had the wind knocked out of me, I tried to ignore it and staggered up.

"I'll do it" said glimmer grabbing an arrow and sheathing it she shot and horribly missed.

"Give me that" I said angrily grabbing her bow and shooting at fire girl, I missed as well.

"Why don't we just wait until she comes down" lover boy said walking in front of us "she has to come down eventually, it's either that or starve" he had a point there.

"Fine" I said annoyed "someone make a campfire.

20 min later we had set up camp and were all lying down around the camp fire. At first I was by myself then glimmer slowly scooted her way towards me. I

would have moved but it seemed like it would be rude. We had a nice dinner of dried fruit, bread, and beef sticks. After about 20 min of just sitting around

the campfire I got bored and started poking the fire with my sword, the tip of it turned a reddish yellow color; I pulled it out and spit on it trying to look cool

in front of clove. Instead glimmer giggled and scooted closer to me. I wanted to scoot away from her and closer to clove but something about her made me

stay. After a while I lied down and glimmer rested her head on my arm; I couldn't pull away for some reason.

I could hear a soft buzzing noise in the distance was that just my imagination or was that…..

"AAAAAA" I screamed as loud as I could, I got up and ran straight for the lake by our supplies. Wasps were stinging me from all sides, the lake came in view

and I gave an extra effort to get there faster, I dived in the water and stayed there until I could no longer breathe. I swam back to the shore and saw cato

and marvel lying on the ground, where is glimmer and lover boy. I started running back to wear the bees are for glimmer, I'm pretty sure I saw lover boy

running next to me but maybe he got caught up and I didn't notice. The wasp area came into view and I saw 3 people still there; glimmer was lying still on

the ground, fire girl was grabbing something out of glimmers hand, and lover boy was trying to pick fire girl up screaming for her to get away from there!

That little traitor he was on fire girl's side all along! I ran right for him sword in hand and slashed the sword deep into his upper thigh; he screamed in pain

but kept shoving fire girl away from him. I looked back and saw glimmer lying on the ground swollen and ugly, I started swaying and the world turned into a

giant green snake circling me. I toppled my way back to camp I was 10 feet from clove and marvel when I collapsed and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes slowly, the world was hazy and my whole body ached. I tried to sit up but someone lowered me back down

"shhhhhh" clove whispered to me "you got stung a lot, just rest easy" I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. When I woke I was propped up under our little shanty by the pyramid, clove and marvel and the boy from 4 were all sitting near me talking and eating.

"You're awake" clove said happily "you were out for nearly 3 days"

I slowly got to my feet and walked over to her "what happened, where is glimmer?" clove looked up at me sadly "glimmer didn't make it" she said softly. I

sat down in a chair by them and ran my fingers through my hair. "wow, well we can't let that stop us from winning this game" I said gathering myself "what

have I missed in the past couple of days?" clove filled me in on everything I missed, she had only received 1 sting herself so she had very minor and short

hallucinations. She and district 4 boys have been taking care of me and marvel, the fire girl escaped and lover boy was still alive but I knew that It wouldn't

be for long.

"So what should we do?" I asked "keep on hunting for tributes?"

"Well first you need to eat some breakfast, then we can go and kill some tributes" she said handing me some dried fruit and bread. I ate every last bit of the

meal then started sharpening my sword.

**I hope you liked it! the next chapter should be along in about 3 or 4 days! thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8 No more supplies

Hi guys...I feel so so so bad about how long it took me to upload another chapter, and how short it is :z Iv been up to my ears in homework latly, im hoping that once school and finals are over ill have more time to write better and longer...

"cato, wake up" clove was shaking me awake "look at the smoke" she said pointing into the sky where light gray smoke was rising.

"That's not game maker smoke" I said getting on my feet

"There must be another idiot tribute trying to get warm" I said getting on my feet. "Let's get some backpacks and go" I said shoving food and supplies into a bright orange backpack, I grabbed my sword flung the backpack over my shoulder and walked over to the kid from four

"You stand guard" I said pushing a spear into his hand, we set off in the direction of the smoke. It only took us about thirty minutes to get there, but there wasn't any tributes around…this wasn't even a campfire…it was more like a bonfire.

"weiv been tricked" clove said angrily kicking a rock, I walked over to the smoking fire and saw burnt up leaves. Someone obviously wanted us away from the camp…but why? My thoughts were interrupted by a huge noise coming from the direction of the camp, I jumped back in alarm

"WHAT WAS THAT" I yelled at clove and marvel, but I didn't wait for them to answer.

"You go search for the person who made this fire" I said to marvel. He nodded in agreement and went off in the other direction; me and clove started sprinting back to the camp. It wasn't long before we were right in front of the ruined pile of all our supplies. I ran over to the district four kid

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" I yelled at him, He just backed away a scared and confused look on his face. I roughly grabbed his spear and snapped it in half on my knee, then I grabbed his neck and with a quick jerk of me wrist he was gone. Everything was gone, all of our food and supplies was gone! I started screaming and kicking in anger.

"cato calm down" clove said walking over to me

"CALM DOWN" I screamed at her "CALM DOWN, HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THIS JUST HAPPENED" I yelled pointing to the ruins

"NOCK IT OFF" she said said sternly. How dare she tell me to knock it off! I grabbed her arm and pinned her up against a tree, she look alarmed and angry.

"Damn it Cato, LET ME GO" She said trying to break free; I wanted to hit her to scream at her!

"We just lost all our supplies" I said angrily, clove reached into her jacket with her other hand and pulled out a knife, she put it close to my throat.

"Let go so we can figure this out" she said angrily. I let go of her arm and took a step back. Clove opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by the cannon, it went off once then a phew seconds later again.

"Who do you think that was for?" she asked

"Guess Weill find out tonight" I answered. I walked over to the backpacks that we had with us earlier and put them by a stump. Then I went into the ruins to

scrounge up any remains, all I found was one sleeping bag, a couple knifes half a spear, and the blade of the sword. It was getting late so I layed the sleeping bag

down on the softest pile of dirt I could find and took a couple of beef sticks and a couple slices of bread out of the backpack. Me and clove at in silence together,

then we both crawled into the sleeping bag. The anthem started playing a couple minutes later; today's dead are….Marvel!

"I wonder how he died?" clove said

"well…that just leaves one less for us to kill later" I answered, I left out the part about us maybe having to kill each other….but I knew she was thinking the same

thing. The other dead are the boy I killed from four and the little girl from eleven. Its about time she died, I was amazed she made it this far. Me and clove laid

there in silence, I volunteered to take first watch and she eventually fell asleep safely wrapped in my arms.

That was it! I can always use constructive critisism and ideas...Thanks! Im also going to have a beta reader soon...so there shouldnt be as many mistaked in the next couple of chapters :)


End file.
